A Small Distraction
by Chibiness Part 2
Summary: A re-write of the strip club scene in Gill Girl. You know, the way we always wanted it ;)


_Disclaimer blah blah blah you know the drill. Here is that scene in Gill Girl with some proper professional insight, and IMO, a much more in-character (season 1!) Max. Girl knows how to work it. And a good deal more of what we all wanted to see._

* * *

 **M:**

All I had wanted was the hottest possible bath, some candles, maybe some of OC's tea, coffee, whatever. Instead, Alec, like always, messed up the first damn relaxing night in weeks. Walkin' in all swagger: "Maxie, we've got a problem. Now."

I mean, seriously? Not that this crap is new with that boy, but he just flings open the door the minute I'm stepping into the bath completely naked—if I wasn't, well, me, there would be some kind of slapstick nonsense bullshit. That pervert took a damn good look, too. Up down up down up again straight into my eyes.

Maybe, just maybe, I was a bit more wet than I already was.

There's a real plot here, so let's get back to that. Of course I tell him to fuck off, turn the fuck around, and explain his damn self. So the deal is that there's one of ours, a transgenic with gills stuck in a tank in some strip club. I'm down to get her out, but he tells me that the only women allowed in the place are workin girls.

Well, then, it was time for some quick lessons.

Before we started hustling dipshit boys at poker, my girl Original Cindy made her extra cash moonlighting as a stripper. Jam Pony don't pay enough to keep us in beer, much less rent.

We all have our ways.

OC, at this point is grinning madly just behind our boy, and we are thinking just the same thing. "Baby Boo, need a crash course?"

 **A:**

Look, I get the imperative of timeliness with this mission, but I can't possibly make myself hurry up this situation. Drinking a beer, leaning against the kitchen counter, and pretending to ignore Cindy giving Max the kind of dance instruction I would pay triple for: "No, Boo, you gotta spread your legs like a man. Run your hands up and down my thighs, my chest. Moan just a bit, that yo goal baby girl" Jesus. And when they switch to give Max a practice run, she is so damn focused on her "training", I don't even have to pretend. "Lean back on me, Max, spread your legs and rub your own thighs, them boys wanna watch you touching yourself even more than they wantcha touchin them."

I actually sat my ass on the floor at that. A man's gotta hide himself around these two. Safety reasons.

Unfortunately, Max is a fast learner. We were really out of there in just fifteen minutes. Hell of a quarter hour, though.

 **M:**

Anyway. So I'm in this skeevy alley with Alec wearin' my hustler rags. I'm nervous as hell but excited as hell too; like the good old days, tearin' up Crash. The plan is for him to play the player and me to play the fox. I linger a bit to watch him swagger up to the front door, and then swagger my way to the back door. Easy as fucking pie. ( _thanks_ _Manticore_ )

So Cindy said to make it good with the girls, life's apparently easier that way. First babe I see mingling, I ask her where the dressing room is (need to get outa these street clothes, ya know?). Then ask her-Tucker-about the babe in the tank, but she doesn't know much: boss man bought her offa some fishermen, the best draw for days, good for business, and we'd be makin bank to-night. That was about it. Whatever, I went to talk to our Gill Girl myself.

Showed her my barcode, hand signed some reassurance, we gonna get you out. She confirms, so I go to find Alec advance our mission.

 **A:**

Max is hitting it off with our mermaid, and I'm obviously gonna spend that time with my favorite honeys (keeping up the image, right?). Victoria, Veronica, whatever, was working me up when Maxie starts sauntering over. Jesus. Jesus. _Jesus_. I mean, she was hot as hell in the damn alley, but now she's wearing a gold fucking cut up body suit, glaring the hell outa Valerie. I send the babe over to Sketch and Normal with more than enough for a few lap dances, with a nice slap on the tush for good luck.

Fucking Max. I can't even bring my eyes away from her, all of her, even with the eye roll. Actually... Especially with the eye roll.

The saunter ends on my god damn lap. I owe OC so many pints. She leans over and snarks right in my ear, something about paying attention to the mission. As if I can't multi task. Bitch.

And then, suddenly, I can't. She sits nice and heavy on my lap to lean _very_ forward and whisper in my ear that she's made contact. I know what she means but all I can think about is the contact she's made with my fucking crotch. And in true Maxie form, she doesn't even notice the little forward grind she gives as she shoves my head back to bitch at me for paying attention. I don't think she notices. I kind of hope she doesn't.

I kind of hope she does.

In my dreams, she's absolutely doing this on purpose. In my fucking dreams, right?

 **M:**

Alec is barely paying attention. Typical. Getting a lapdance from some babe, perving on our rescue instead of watching for White's man. So I go distract him from the honeys and remind him of our mission. I smirk as his eyelids lower like a man who sees what he likes. Teasing Alec is almost as fun as sparing with the boy.

Since I learned from the best, I do know how to keep in character. I grind on him, just enough to mess with him, and of course, as my hands are roughly grabbing his hair pulling his head back to give me some access to his neck, fuckin Sketchy and Normal walk up. Normal just walks right back away like it's not even happening, and damn Sketchy looks at us like we been hookin up on the reg. Jesus. Jeeesus. I lean back on the chair sideways (very comfortable, by the way) out of exasperation. It suddenly seems like a good idea to trail my fingernails on my thighs and hips. I finally lift my head back up and look into Alec's eyes and see so much want _I_ want to run my fingernails on his hips. Maybe through his hair some more. I take Cindy's advice and lean back onto his solid chest with my head leaning on his shoulder as he roughly whispers in my ear that he sees White's man. Two o'clock.

Playtime's over. Now we gotta go save our own. Back to business, but I have a bit of a feeling that I'm gonna work on makin these situations more common. Coz, damn, OC is right, and Alec is a fine fine fine male specimen.

* * *

As always, reviews are dearly appreciated, this is my first DA fic ever and my first fic of any kind in _years_. Be kind or don't be kind. Just tell me what you think!

XOXOXO

Chrissy/Chibi/Whatever


End file.
